Olvidados
Un día, de pronto, todas las personas mayores de quince años de Perdido Beach y alrededores desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Los cerca de cuatrocientos niños que quedan allí, desde recién nacidos hasta adolescentes con verdaderos problemas de agresividad, se descubren solos y sin ningún tipo de autoridad que les gobierne. Y por si esto fuera poco, además de estar encerrados dentro de una cúpula de cristal que ocupa varios kilómetros a la redonda y de la cual nadie puede escapar, algunos de ellos comienzan a desarrollar extraños poderes que les permiten hacer cosas tan sorprendentes como leer la mente, teletransportarse o sanar con el mero roce de la piel. El problema es que, cuando los adultos faltan, los jóvenes que se intentan hacerse cargo de la situación no es que sean, precisamente, los más idóneas.|Un día, de pronto, todas las personas mayores de quince años de Perdido Beach y alrededores desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Los cerca de cuatrocientos niños que quedan allí, desde recién nacidos hasta adolescentes con verdaderos problemas de agresividad y sin ningún tipo de autoridad que les gobierne. Y por si esto fuera poco, además de estar encerrados dentro de una cúpula de cristal que ocupa varios kilómetros a la redonda y de la cual nadie puede escapar, algunos de ellos comienzan a desarrollar extraños poderes. Personajes Sam Temple Sam tiene el poder de lanzar rayos de luz verde-blanca de sus manos, y crear bolas de luz. Sam es el interés romántico de Astrid Ellison main love interest. El es el hijo de Connie Temple y el gemelo biológico de Caine Soren. No le gusta considerarse a si mismo un héroe. Caine Soren Caine atiende la Coates Academy, y fue quien se tomó el control de Perdido Beach. Tiene telequinecia; el poder de mover las cosas con su mente, y es el único con 4 barras a parte de Sam. Es el interés romantico de Diana. Astrid Ellison Astrid Ellison tiene de 14 a 15 años. Ella es la novia de Sam Temple en los libros. Es hermosa e inteligente. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules que brillan. Ella es la que lo incita a Sam a tomar el liderazgo. Peter "Pequeño Pete" Ellison Es el hermano de cuatro años de Astrid Ellison, ha sido diagnosticado con autismo, y es incapable de entender nada más que su juego favorito de Pokémon en su Gameboy. Se descubre que el tiene poderes de telequinecia y teletransportación. Más luego, se descubre que fue él que causó que todos los mayores a 15 años desaparecieran después de parar una crisis en la planta de energía. Edilio Escobar Edilio se mudó a Estados Unidos siendo immigrante de Honduras. Sam menciona en el inicio del libro que Edilio parecia "potencialmente interesante." Edilio y Sam se volvieron amigos cercanos y aliados durante la ERA, y Edilio se convierte en alguien muy importante y poderoso para Perdido Beach. Lana Arwen Lazar Lana se encuentra con la ERA en el camino a la casa de campo de su abuelo. Después de sufrir un accidente con el carro, descubrió que había desarrollado el poder de sanar. Su poder es extremadamente útil. Puede sanar cualquier ser viviente y es respetada por todos. También tiene un perro llamado Patrick. Quinn Gaither Antes de la ERA, Quinn era el mejor amigo de Sam, ellos iban a surfear juntos. Pero cuando Quinn se entera que Sam puede lanzar bolas de luz de sus manos, lo llama un fenómeno. Diana Ladris Diana era una estudiante en la Academia Coates. Ella es la interés romántico de Caine Soren, Y a menudo dice que ela es malvada. Ella tiene el poder de "leer" cuanto poder tienen las demás personas y Caine la usa por eso, mientras que ella lo usa como un escudo, sabiendo que él haría lo que sea para que ella se enamore de él. Drake "Whip Hand" Merwin Also known as whip hand, was originally attending Coates Academy. He got his nickname from his unnaturally long, tentacle-like arm, which he generally uses as a whip, given to him by the Gaiaphage after Sam Temple burned it off. His dad was the sheriff in Perdido Beach. He was sent to Coates Academy because he shot a neighbourhood boy with his dad's gun, and is revealed to be a sadistic psychopath. Howard Bassem Howard was one of the ones who initially took advantage of the confusion. He helped Orc come to be appointed Captain. Howard was the one who first coined the term "FAYZ," as well as the term 'Bertos' for the currency used. "SPOILER" He later becomes a black market drug and alcohol dealer, and is killed by Drake Merwin and the coyotes while travelling between Perdido Beach and Lake Tramanto. Charles "Orc" Merriman In GONE, Orc is portrayed as a bully, and through Howard's help, gets appointed to Captain by Caine. Orc was considered responsible for the first murder of the FAYZ. Orc undergoes one of the most grotesque mutations in the FAYZ after being chewed apart by coyotes. His body forms into rock, giving him the appearance of a rock monster, apart from a small part on his face. Computer Jack Jack is the computer expert from Coates Academy and developes the power of super strength, even though he doesn't want it. He is originally with Caine, but switches sides many times, in the end being with Sam after much controversy. He ends up a Coates Academy after hacking into police computers to erase someone's parent's speeding ticket, and is caught. Gaiaphage Also known as The Darkness, the Gaiaphage is a sentient alien virus who gave everyone their powers and caused the mutations. It appears as a green, glowing slime with the capability to touch people's minds. It lived in the mine shaft. In Gone it is only a mystery that can read peoples minds and it gave Drake his Whip hand and made him the leader of the coyote pack.